OniStuck Scripting v1
by Maiden-Maple-Lover
Summary: So, lately, I've been thinking about Ao Oni and Homestuck a lot. It won't follow the plot exactly, but I'm scripting it right now. I'm going to work with MMD, hopefully, too. And then, hopefully have one of my friends help make it. I am obviously not Andrew Hussie, or the rightful owner of anything. Comments, suggestions, etc., please private message me. Still typing on it.


GROUP I OF MAIN TIMELINE:  
Karkat, John, Nepeta, Terezi Sollux.

Group II: Dave, Kanaya, Vriska, Tavros, Gamzee

A deserted hive in the mountains About three hours on foot From the Seer's own.

No one knows how long it has been there Or who used to reside in it.  
Rumor said that it was ... haunted.

Chapter I: tHe MaNsIoN wHeRe NoNe ShOuLd EnTeR.

( Sollux stands furthest back and to the left. Next in line is Nepeta, closest to the mansion. Then Karkat, close behind. Terezi right behind Karkat, John hovering above the group. )

Nepeta: :33 *ac gasps as she stares up in shock at the mansion!*  
It's really here, guys!  
Terezi: 1 THOUGHT 1T W4S JUST 4 RUMOR. 1 N3V3R THOUGHT W3 WOULD 4CTU4LLY F1ND 1T. H3H3H3 Karkat: CAN WE JUST GET THIS FUCKING OVER WITH? WE'VE SEEN IT,  
NOW LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE.  
John: It feels so desolate... I think we should set up pranks for when the others get here! Let's spook them!  
Karkat: GOD DAMMIT, ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPIDITY. WE'VE SEEN IT, NOW LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE.  
Nepeta: :33 But we haven't seen the inside yet, Karkitty!  
Karkat: NO. LET'S NOT EVEN BOTHER.  
Nepeta: :33 After all the trouble we went to find it, though?  
John: It's not like anything bad is going to happen, I mean...  
Sollux: ii'm 2ure we'll all be 2afe and 2ound. ii mean, iit'2 ju2t an abandoned hiive.  
Karkat: ...  
Terezi: W3LL, WH4T 4R3 W3 W41T1NG FOR?

( THEY ENTER THE MANSION )

John: Huh. It's not very dusty...  
Nepeta: :33 It's ... purretty, actually.  
Karkat: H-HEY, CAN WE GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW?  
Terezi: WH4T'S WRONG, K4RKL3S? SC4R3D OF GHOSTS?  
Sollux: ... guy2.

( LOUD clings to Terezi, John clings to the ceiling, and Nepeta gets in a battle stance. Sollux appears unphased. )

Karkat: ! ... L-LOOK, WE SHOULD REALLY GO NOW.  
Nepeta: :33 Oh, don't be silly, Karkitty! It's not like there are any ghosts or anything! Where's your common sense?

( NEPETA begins walking towards the KITCHEN )  
( SOLLUX reaches out briefly in attempt to halt her )

Sollux: NP. Be cautiiou2. ... Curiiou2iity kiilled the cat, af-  
ter all.  
Nepeta: :(( ... what's that supposed to mean, Pawllux? I-Is so-  
mething bad going to happen?  
Sollux: ... no, NP. ii'm ju2t 2ayiing. iit'2 a human 2ayiing and we've never been here before.  
Nepeta: :33 Okay!

( NEPETA continues to the kitchen )  
( NEPETA picks the broken glass shards up. )  
( Nepeta makes her way back to the lobby)  
( She sees nobody )

Nepeta: :33 Did they all leave? I thought fur sure they would stay fur a bit!

( Nepeta checks the door )

Nepeta: :33 Huh. Locked.  
( Nepeta makes her way to the toilet hallway )  
( Nepeta sees the monster and draws her claws )  
Nepeta: !?  
( The monster enters the bathroom, leaving the kitten quaking )  
Nepeta: :(( Wh...What was that!? Pur...Purrhaps I'm just getting tired...

( NEPETA makes her way to the second floor,  
checking all the rooms before going to the room furthest left, upper )  
( Inside is Karkat's sickle. )

Nepeta: :oo Karkitty's sickle thing!? Oh nooo! Purlease be okay, Karkitty, purlease...

( Nepeta checks the room to the far upper right )  
( Nepeta begins to check under the tables )  
( She begins to move the cloth )  
( KARKAT burst out )  
Karkat: FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK FUCKFUCKFUCK

( Karkat is shaken pretty bad. )

Nepeta: :33 Karkitty! You're okay! Where are the others?!  
Karkat: FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK Nepeta: :(( You look shaken! I'll go find something for you to drink...  
( Nepeta proceeds to the bathroom, she checks the toilet, remarking about how it is, in fact,  
water. )  
( Nepeta proceeds to the sink, from the faucet comes WATER. )  
Nepeta: :? Purhaps I can get water here...? Oh! Yes! It does-  
'nt seem to be broken!  
( Obtained WATER?. )  
( Nepeta returns to Karkat )  
Nepeta: :33 Karkitty! I brought you some water! Drink it and try to calm down...  
( Nepeta gives the water )  
Nepeta: :33 It's not filtered, though...  
( Karkat drinks the water )  
Karkat: ... WAS THAT REALLY WATER? UGH, WHAT THE FUCK...  
Nepeta: :33 Judging by it's color...  
Karkat: WELL, WHATEVER. SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A WRECK... I FEEL A LOT FUCKING BETTER NOW...  
Nepeta: :33 That's good to hear! ... So, have you seen the oth-  
ers?  
Karkat: I'M NOT SURE... WE RAN FOR OUR FUCKING LIVES... I THINK WE ALL SPLIT INTO DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS... I NEED TO PULL MYSELF TOGETHER.  
Nepeta: :33 Okay! Try to rest, Karkitty.  
Karkat: OH. I FOUND THIS WHILE I WAS RUNNING. I CAN'T USE IT,  
BUT MAYBE YOU CAN.  
( Nepeta obtained LIBRARY KEY )  
( Nepeta proceeded to the FIRST FLOOR LIBRARY )  
( Ao Oni passed without noticing )  
Nepeta: :(( O-oh my...  
( Nepeta proceeds with caution to the table )  
( She picks up a SOPOR PIE )  
Nepeta: :? What's this thing doing he-  
( The monster attacks! )  
( Nepeta makes haste to the door. )  
( She has dropped the key somewhere. )  
( She evades the monster and retrieves the key from the uppermost corner of the room )  
( She dashes to the door )  
( Use KEY? )  
( YES )  
( Nepeta falls, her back against the door, pan-  
ting. )  
Nepeta: :(( Wha... what on Alternia was that!? I have to find the others... oh gog...

CHAPTER II FINDING FRIENDS ( Nepeta enters the library again. )  
( She spots a FOURTH FLOOR KEY on the ground and retrieves it. )  
Nepeta: :? A key...? I hadn't noticed it befur... I guess that thing dropped it during our fight...  
( Nepeta proceeds to the FOURTH FLOOR ATTIC )  
( She enters, and looks around before glancing behind the bookshelf )  
( Behind the bookshelf is a fairy/bull hybrid. )  
Nepeta: :33 Oh! You look like Tav's lusus! You're so cute!  
Are you stuck...? Poor little fella! I can't get you out, but maybe Karkitty can! I might have to get him out, though... Anyway, I'll ask him!  
(Return to Karkat. There is an iron door replac-  
ing the cloth. )  
Nepeta: :33 Wha-? Was this door always here befur? Or maybe it's just my imagination... I'm fur sure it wasn't an IRON door, though...  
( Nepeta knocks on the door once. )  
Nepeta: :33 Uhm... Karkitty? Do you have a minute?  
( From inside the door )  
Karkat: NEPETA? DID YOU FIND THE OTHER THREE?  
Nepeta: :33 No, not yet, Karkitty. But befur you scream at me,  
I found a lusus in a wall! It looks like Tavros's! I found the lil' guy on the fourth floor, and I feel rea-  
lly bad fur it... So I was wondering if maybe,  
purrhaps you could pawssibly get him out?  
Karkat: ... I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO, BUT FIRST YOU HAVE TO FIND MY SICKLE.  
Nepeta: :33 Oh! I found that in the room over just a little while ago!  
Karkat: ... OH.  
Nepeta: :33 Hang on, I'll pass it to you!  
( Gave SICKLE back to Karkat )  
Nepeta: :33 It was lying onthe bed.  
Karkat: OH... I ... SEE... THANKS I GUESS.  
Nepeta: :33 Not a purroblem, Karkitty! I found it by chance,  
after all. Come on out and let's go to the fourth fl-  
Karkat: GOG DAMMIT, I'M SORRY BUT I'M STARVED TO FUCKING DEATH.  
DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO EAT?  
Nepeta: :(( No, I don't Karkiity...  
Karkat: THEN GO FIND ME SOMETHING.  
Nepeta: :(( But Karkitty! The cute little-  
Karkat: NEPETA. THAT IS AN ORDER. I HAVE NO FUCKING STRENGTH LE-  
FT.  
Nepeta: :(( ... you sure seem to have enough to be rude... But Fine. I'll find something. I'll look for Pawllux, Terezi and the John human while I'm at it.  
Karkat: I'M FUCKING SORRY... OH, I FOUND THIS TRASH. TAKE THIS WITH YOU.  
( Nepeta obtained a CAN OF FAYGO )  
( Nepeta gasps )  
Nepeta: [:33 A drink?! And Faygo?! Is Gamzee here!? ]  
:33 ... Thank you furry much, Karkitty.  
( Nepeta makes her way to the first floor )  
( She sees the bathroom is slightly open )  
( She enters )  
Nepeta: :33 wow, it's so dark in here!  
( Found the switch. Push it? )  
( The monster is at the sink, facing Nepeta )  
Nepeta: :(( Oh my gog.  
( Nepeta fights the monster )  
( Everything goes black )  
Nepeta: [:(( It turned the lights off?! Oh gog, oh gog... ]  
( The lights flicker on, revealing a key on the table )  
Nepeta: :33 It's gone! [I'm worried about the other three...  
I'd better hurry... ]  
( Retrieve BEDROOM KEY )  
( Nepeta hears something from the other bathroom)  
Nepeta: :(( Oh gog.  
( Nepeta begins to make her way to the other ba-  
throom )  
( She rattles the doorknob, failing to open it )  
Nepeta: :? Is anybody in there?! Purrlease be a furriend!  
John: ... Nepeta? Oh my God.  
( There is a quiet rustling and breeze from bene-  
th the door before it opens, revealing the pale, wide-eyed, trembling human )  
John: Thank GOD, someone I can trust!  
Nepeta: :33 John human! I found you!  
John: Have you seen the others?  
Nepeta: :33 Only Karkitty...  
John: No Sollux or Terezi?  
Nepeta: :(( Nope. I was just now looking for Karkitty some food,  
so he can help me get this lusus out of a hole, and I saw that-  
John: that THING?  
Nepeta: :(( Yes. That.  
John: I guess we'll just have to look together, then.  
Nepeta: :33 Everything is better with company!  
( John joined the party! )  
John: oh! This toilet, it's really weird. If we put boonbucks in it, then out comes faygo and sopor pie. I have no idea why, and if it's safe to eat, but...  
( "They purchased Sopor Pie and Faygo from the magic toilet, healing all wounds.)  
( The two travel to the SECOND FLOOR )  
( They travel down the hall and to the left,  
using the BEDROOM KEY on the door. )  
( In the corner of the room is Terezi, her back to the door )  
John: I think we should lock the door...  
Nepeta: :33 Good call, John human.  
( Nepeta locks the door as the two approach Terezi, John in front and floating )  
( Terezi snaps around, hitting John with her walking stick )  
John: ACK?!  
( John falls from his height to the bed, holding the side of his head )  
Nepeta: :(( Terezi! It's us! John human and Nepeta!  
Terezi: OH. JOHN HUM4N, N3P3T4, TH4NK GOG. TH4T TH1NG CH4S3D M3,  
4ND 1 K3PT F4LL1NG UP TH3 ST41RS. 1T SM3LT L1K3 ROTT3N 34RTH SCON3S. YOU B3L13V3 M3, R1GHT? YOU S4W 1T TOO?  
PL34S3 T3LL M3 1'M NOT LOS1NG MY S3NS3 OF SM3LL? :?  
John: Oh god, the PAIN...  
Nepeta: :33 Your sense of smell is purrfect. It was the color of a rotten scone if you ask me.  
John: guys, I think I'm bleeding... oh god... fuck it HURTS...  
Nepeta: :33 Hush, John human.  
Terezi: YOUR BLOOD SM3LLS D3L1C1OUS. :]  
John: fuck...owww...  
Nepeta: :33 Are you thirsty, Terezi? If so, I can get you some water.  
Terezi: NO TH4NKS. 1 JUST W4NT TO KNOW WH3R3 K4RKL3S 4ND SOLLUX 4R3.  
Nepeta: :33 Karkitty is hiding in a closet and we dunno where Sollux is.  
Terezi: C4N YOU T4K3 M3 TO K4RKL3S? :?  
Nepeta: :(( The thing about Karkitty, he won't leave! He says he's hungry, and he won't leave until he gets food.  
John: god, the pain...  
Nepeta: :(( John human, huuuush!  
Terezi: WH4T A CO1NC1D3NC3, 1 BROUGHT MUSHROOMS H3R3! TH3Y SM3LL L1K3 EQU1US. H3H3H3 Nepeta: :33 That's great! I think... Not the fact they smell like Equius, but...  
Terezi: TH3Y'LL WORK, R1GHT?  
Nepeta: :33 Yeah!  
Terezi: TH3N L3T-  
(Silence. )  
( John sits up )  
John: what's the matter?  
Terezi: 1 H34R SOM3TH1NG... L1K3 FOOTST3PS...  
Nepeta: :33 Does it sound like Pawllux!? Does it, does it!?  
Terezi: 1 DON'T TH1NK W3 COULD B3 TH4T LUCKY... 1F THOS3 CL4WS 4R3N'T FOR SHOW, G3T TH3M R34DY. :[ H3H3H3. JOHN HUM4N,  
G3T YOUR W1NDY TH1NG R34DY.  
( Nepeta hops into a battle stance,  
John floats above the bed, Terezi clutches her walking stick in a defensive manner )  
( The door knob rattles, Nepeta and John exchange glances )  
( The door knob rattles more rapidly )  
( Thumping begins to fade away into the distance. )  
John: I...Is it gone...?  
Nepeta: :33 Purrhaps we're lucky now?  
Terezi: 1 DON'T H34R 1T... 1T'S SC3NT L1NG3Rs, THOUGH.  
Nepeta: :33 All right! That was pawful... Let's find Sollux and get out of here as soon as pawssible!  
Terezi: Y34H.  
John: Definitely... This is too spooky...  
( TEREZI joined the party. )  
( The three go to the door )  
( Nepeta opens the door, spotting the monster )  
Nepeta: :(( Oh gog.  
( The monster attacks )  
( They begin to run to evade the monster)  
( They flee to the room Karkat is in )  
John: Come in, quick!  
( Everyone flocks into the room, all three with their backs to the door )  
Nepeta: :33 This is... This is the fortress where Karkitty is...  
( They approach the door )  
John: it seems pretty solid. Karkat?! Are you alright?!  
Terezi: K4RKL3S? 4R3 YoU R34LLY SO SC4R3D YOU'R3 H1D1NG 1N A CLOS3T?  
Karkat: OH GOG, YOU FOUND PYROPE.  
Terezi: 1 W4S TOLD YOU W3R3 HUNGRY... W4NT SOM3 'SHROOMS? H3H3H3 Nepeta: :(( Pawllux is still missing... Don't furget about the Lusus in the wall on the furth floor, Karkitty! We have to help it!  
Karkat: ... WELL, I'M DONE HERE FOR A BIT. I GUESS WE CAN FUCKING GO.  
( Karkat exits the closet )  
Terezi: L34D TH3 W4Y!  
Karkat: WE'RE COMING BACK HERE EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE, GUYS.  
Nepeta: :33 You really like that closet, Karkitty.  
Karkat: SHUT THE FUCK UP. I JUST FUCKING HOPE MUSTARD-ASS IS ALRIGHT.  
( Karkat, John, Nepeta and Terezi leave the room )  
( They travel to the fourth floor attic room. )  
( Karkat is checking the tinkerbull out,  
Terezi standing with Nepeta behind him,  
John close to the door )  
Nepeta: :33 Well, Karkitty?  
Karkat: I DON'T THINK I CAN FUCKING DO IT. NOT WITH MY BARE HANDS MAYBE IF WE HAD SOME FUCKING TOOLS...  
John: It's a pretty big house... Maybe I can take a look around!  
Karkat: GOOD. MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL, FUCKASS.  
Terezi: DON'T H1T YOUR H34D, JOHN HUM4N. H3H3H3~ ( John leaves the room, going across the hall and into the room. He examines the sign next to the lever )  
John: Up is Heaven, the middle is Earth, and down is Hell... This is kind of scary... But... Up is surely a trap... and...  
it's already at the middle... W-Well... Dad always taught me Hell was a bad place...  
( John moves the lever down before cringing )  
( A tarp is moved aside, revealing slightly broken floorboards )  
John: Huh...  
( John floats over a crate before spotting a piece of paper on it, he picks the paper up before continuing to the hole, standing on it )  
( He jumps on it a few times, before falling to the floor beneath, catching him by doing the Windy Thing )  
John: Waug-Oh...  
( He begins to float around, seeing the piano. )  
John: It's an ordinary piano! Maybe I can play something...  
( He takes a seat at the piano, beginning to play the piano score of "How Do I Live" )  
John: How strange... It's been here for ages, but it's not off-  
tune, and it's not even dusty...  
( He goes towards the staircase that leads downstairs, seeing the door to the library slightly cracked. He enters the library and moves forward,  
coming across Sollux )  
John: Sollux! ( John stops floating as Sollux moves to him )  
Sollux: You're alriight. That'2 good.  
John: Somehow! Nepeta found me when I was in the bathroom!  
Sollux: That'2 ... awkward.  
John: Oh no, I was cr-er...  
Sollux: 2tiill. Pretty awkward. Anyway2, ii'm glad ii found 2ome one. ii wa2 begiinniing two worry about you guy2. Where are the other2?  
John: They're on the fourth floor, trying to get this lusus thing out of the wall. I can't get my dad's phone to work here,  
what about you?  
Sollux: No. ii can't get my hu2ktop two work here, eiither. iit 2eem2 a2 though we're locked up. Are you hungry? Hurt?  
John: Nope!  
Sollux: Good. ii found 2ome 2opor piie and 2ome faygo. you can have iit.  
( Sollux hands over three cans of Faygo,  
five sopor pie tins, and 150boonbucks )  
( The two travel to the fourth floor attic )  
( The monster is next to the throne,  
directly across from Terezi and Nepeta,  
Karkat staring at it )  
Sollux: ...  
John: ACK!? Sollux-It's back!  
Nepeta: :33 Pawllux!  
Karkat: GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU TWO! WE CAN HANDLE THIS!  
Sollux: ...  
Terezi: SOLLUX, JOHN HUM4N, L34V3! W3 C4N T4K3 C4R3 OF TH1S!  
John: ... I can't hear you over my windy thing!  
( John begins hovering, getting in a battle stance )  
Karkat: GOG DAMMIT, WHY ARE YOU SUCH A FUCKASS?! SOLLUX. THIS IS A DIRECT ORDER. LEAVE. NOW.  
Sollux: iit 2eem2 a2 though ii can't hear you eiither.  
Nepeta: :(( Pawllux!  
Sollux: you're my team. ii can't leave you two diie agaiin2t thii2 thiing.  
Karkat: WE WON'T FUCKING DIE.  
Sollux: ii can't rii2k iit, then. let'2 fiight.  
( They battle the monster, becoming victorious. )  
( The monster fades )  
( Nepeta leads Terezi to John and Sollux,  
Karkat slowly approaches them )  
Sollux: there...iit'2 gone.  
John: it really is a ghost!  
Nepeta: :33 Pawllux! You totally ignored us!  
Karkat: YOU DISOBEYED A DIRECT ORDER, FUCKASS... BUT I CAN'T REALLY FUCKING COMPLAIN. YOU AND THE OTHER FUCKASS WERE SURPRISINGLY A LOT OF FUCKING HELP.  
Terezi: 1'M GL4D W3'R3 4LL S4F3.  
John: We should all stick together.  
Nepeta: :(( this is pawfully terrifying...  
Sollux: we'll be fiine, NP.  
Karkat: LET'S JUST FIND A SAFE ROOM AND REST.  
John: without splitting up.  
( All joined the party. )  
( They travel to the lever room across the hallway )  
John: Last time, Hell worked. So now, let's try going back to Earth!  
Karkat: WHAT? Terezi: 34RTH H3LL?  
( John pulls the lever, ejecting a key from the bookcase )  
Nepeta: :33 A key!  
( Nepeta picks up the SECOND FLOOR KEY )  
( They travel to the second floor )  
( They travel to the upper left, lower room. They search the room )  
( John is checking the bookcases, Sollux is checking the drawers to the upper right of the room, Karkat checking the drawers on the upper left )  
( Nepeta is checking under the table,  
Terezi's arm hooked in hers )  
Sollux: here'2 a fiir2t aiid kiit!  
Nepeta: :33 I found a box of earth matches!  
( They begin to check all of the rooms,  
finding a room with a fireplace )  
( Karkat locks the door before joining everyone else at the table )  
Karkat: WE CAN'T BE TOO CARELESS, BUT WE'RE SAFE HERE, I'M FUCKING SURE. WE HAVE THE KEY, AND THE DOOR IS LOCKED.  
Nepeta: :33 One night can't hurt?  
John: yeah! I'm tired from floating around...  
Terezi: W3'V3 H4D 4 B1T MUCH FOR ON3 D4Y... W3 4LL N33D TO R3ST.  
Karkat: IT'S PRETTY FUCKING COLD IN HERE.  
Nepeta: :33 We found some matches! I'll light a fire!  
( Nepeta moves, going to the fireplace and lighting a fire before sitting next to Karkat )  
John: It's been awhile since I sat near a warm fire...  
Terezi: 1T SM3LLS D3L1C1OUS.  
Karkat: YOU CAN'T EAT FIRE. THAT'LL END TERRIBLY.  
Terezi: 1 KNOW, 1 W4S JUST S4Y1NG! H3H3H3 John: Anyway, that monster was so scary at first...  
Sollux: Even though you were the fiir2t two fly away, iit cha2ed me.  
Terezi: 1 R3M3MB3R YOURS 4ND 1T'S SC3NTS M1X3D, 1 ST1LL S4Y 1T ST1NKS. BUT 1 COULDN'T F1ND K4RKL3S, OR JOHN HUM4N, 4ND 1 D1DN'T W4NT TO G3T N34R TH4T TH1NG.  
Karkat: I HATE SHIT I CAN'T FUCKING EXPLAIN, OKAY? IT'S NOT LIKE I RAN AND FUCKING HID-WELL, IT DOESN'T MATTER, AS LONG AS WE'RE ALL OKAY.  
Terezi: 1T DO3SN'T M4TT3R HOW W3 H4NDL3D TH3 S1TUAT1ON B3FOR3-  
1T JUST M4TT3RS HOW W3 T4K3 C4R3 OF 1T FROM NOW ON.  
Sollux: great thiinkiing, TZ. riight now, we're kiind of liike prii2oner2.  
John: I really wish I could go home... I miss Dave, Rose, and Jade...  
Nepeta: :33 I miss Equius! I even miss Purriska!  
Karkat: ... WHY DON'T WE JUST MAKE A FUCKING EXIT? WE'VE GOTTEN OUT OF WORSE, RIGHT?  
Nepeta: :33 Great idea, Karkitty!  
Sollux: let'2 2leep on it John: We can't all sleep at once!  
Nepeta: :(( John human is right... that would be dangerous.  
Karkat: DOES ANYBODY WANT TO STAY AWAKE?  
Terezi: 1 W1LL!  
Karkat: YOU'LL LICK THE PERSON BEFORE YOU ATTACK AND WIND UP DEAD.  
Terezi: ... :[  
Nepeta: :33 Ooh! I will! :33 ( John instantly hops on the bed, leaning against the wall, farthest from the door )  
( Terezi accidentally sits on him,  
balancing her walking cane against the bed )  
John: Umph! ... Terezi, I uhm...  
Terezi: TH1S B3D 1SN'T V3RY COMFORT4BL3...  
John: Terezi...!  
Terezi: H3H3H3.  
Karkat: NO WONDER. YOU'RE SITTING ON A FUCKASS.  
( Karkat climbs over to the two, Terezi climbs over Karkat, Karkat now in the center of John and Terezi. John is already asleep while Karkat is getting situated. Terezi nuzzles the pillow.  
Sollux takes a place closest to the door. )  
( John clings to Karkat, snuggling as the two sleep. Yes. John is now a sleep-cuddler. The three now sleep soundly. )  
Nepeta: :33 Nya... I wish I wasn't alone right now... I miss my meowrail... Wow... Those three are really asleep!  
They look so... relaxed... All I can do is take pictures and ship them! Brr... I'm kind of cold... But the fire is purrfect... Oh gog, I'm f33ling this weird chill down my spine! :((  
( The door knob rattles )  
Nepeta: :(( I-I'm hearing things... O-or John human is purranking me...  
( Nepeta glances at the sleeping four )  
( The door rattles more )  
Nepeta: :(( There's no one here! The others nefur came here!  
( The door shakes and rattles even more )  
Nepeta: :(( ... I'll be fine... I'll be fine...  
( Nepeta begins to approach the door )  
Nepeta: :(( Furgive me if I become a burden... I have to purrotect Karkitty... ... No! I won't lose here!  
( Nepeta steps outside, closing the door quickly behind her )  
YoU cAnNoT eAsIlY sEt FoOt InTo ThAt HiVe.  
iF yOu Do, YoU aNgEr It'S fOrMeR oCcuPa-  
Nt.  
yOu CaNnOt EsCaPe HiS rAgE.  
( Gamzee, Vriska, Dave, Aradia, Tavros and Kanaya approach the mansion )  
Vriska: It's really here!  
Tavros: oH UH,,, oH gOD,,, i WASN'T EXPECTING IT TO UH,,, BE HERE,,,  
Aradia: ...  
Dave: It looks stupid.  
Kanaya: Let Us Just Get Inside And Leave Gamzee: cHiLl ThE fUcK oUt AnD lEtS cHeCk It OuT. :o)  
Dave: It still doesn't look very fun.  
Vriska: it does look kiiiiiiiind of boring...  
Tavros: tHEN UH,,, cAN WE JUST GO BACK?  
Aradia: it t00k s0 l0ng t0 get here. s0llux, j0hn, nepeta, terezi and karkat are supp0sed t0 be here anyway.  
Kanaya: We Could Probably Get Back By Nightfall Gamzee: wE'lL jUsT cHeCk It OuT aNd LeAvE, aLrIgHt, TaVbRo?  
Tavros: uH,,, i THINK i MIGHT JUST STAY OUT HERE,,,  
Vriska: all aloooooooone? What would Rufio say about that?  
Tavros: hE'D UH,,, wANT ME TO GO INSIDE,,,  
( Gamzee, Dave and Kanaya stay in the lobby )  
Kanaya: So There Are Supposedly Ghosts In This Place Dave: Yup...  
Kanaya: Gamzee Could These Possibly Be Our Ancestors Gamzee: mAyBe It WoUlD bE mOtHeRfUcKiN sWeEt If It WeRe ThEm Dave: if you say so, dude... I just want to get the fuck out of here...  
Kanaya: Dave Are You Frightened Dave: fuck no.  
Kanaya: That Is Very Unusual Of You. I Would Expect You To Want To Stay The Longest.  
Gamzee: wHeRe ThE fUcK iS tAvBrO aNd ThE oThEr TwO?  
Dave Vris, the corpse party chick and Tav went upstairs.  
Kanaya: Then I Suppose That Leaves This Floor To-  
( The monster attacks )  
:: Second Floor ::  
( Vriska, Tavros and Aradia )  
Vriska: It's surprsingly clean...  
Tavros: yEAH,,, cAN WE UH,,, lEAVE?  
Vriska: scaaaaaaaared?  
Tavros: yES,,, aND UH,,, i CAN'T HEAR rUFIO,,,  
Vriska: He was fake to begin with, Tavros.  
( Aradia begins to walk in the direction of the "safe room" )  
Vriska: going all on your lonesome, Aradiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaa?  
Aradia: 0_0 t00 many 0f the same letter... I'm just g0ing t0 have a little l00k 0ver here...  
Tavros: iSN'T GOING OFF ON YOUR OWN UH, DANGEROUS?  
( Aradia stands at the door, Tavros and Vriska nearby. )  
Vriska: Now I'm starting to get this eerie feeling... ::::(  
Tavros: ,,,  
Vriska: You're not complaining as much.  
Tavros: uH,,, iT'S KIND OF LIKE,,, tHE HOUSE IS EMPTY,,,  
Aradia: It feels like death. Just, the feeling. The v0ices have st0pped being a b0ther here.  
Vriska: then maybe we should stay away...  
Aradia: Tavr0s and I will check up stairs.  
Vriska: You're going to leave me aaaaaaaall alone? Meet me back here when you're done.  
Tavros: uH,,, tHANKS, aRADIA,,, i THINK,,,  
Aradia: Be cauti0us ab0ut the stairs and y0ur metal legs, Tavr0s.  
Tavros: i WILL,,,  
( Tavros and Aradia begin their ascension to the third floor )  
( Vriska stares at the door with her good eye. ) 


End file.
